


No Man's Land

by Megamix07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: King Shark anaxed Harley and took over the crew. Then begins No Man's Land. King Shark then tries to become king of Gotham.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit, mother fucker. What the fuck shark," Harley complained after Shark had punched her down a pile of boxes. "Well harls, your a dumb bitch that doesn't understand the basics of leadership." Shark then grabbed her by the throat and Clayface put a collar on her and attached her to a pipe. "Hey, why don't you not do that, I mean I know that she doesn't understand basic leadership. But she knows what she's doing." "You know Ivy, your on her side. So your gonna join the bitch." Then Clayface put another collar on ivy and attached her to the same pipe.

Shark then set about setting up his order. He imprisoned Harley and Ivy in the mall. He set up his base of operations in a dock warehouse. He made a throne out of boxes. He then made Clayface his second in command. Bling Shark then hired a thew thugs. Then he took down a thew big gangsters and mobsters. He then recruited Scarecrow and Mad Hatter who joined gladly. Then Shark got down to business. Publicly he got the Gotham news under his belt. But in private, he was hunting down a person. A very special person. Shark funded this via loans and threats he'd made. 

Then it happened. An earthquake struck Gotham. The damage was too high. Gotham was thrown on lockdown. Two months passed before Shark made his first move. He attacked Two Face's turf first. He then got on Penguin's turf. Shark's men walked I on Penguin and Riddler fucking. They then worked in a treaty. Then they attacked Bane. That resulted in a stalemate. Then Harley and Ivy tried to break out of the mall. Shark increased the security detail. Hen then conquered over Mr Freeze's turf. He then recruited Mr Freeze into his leading council he had set up. Then he moved further from there to attack Firefly. Then he found who he'd been looking for. His name, Constantine. 

Turns out he was a time traveler now. He then called him since he found the Legends phone number which they had for some reason. "Hi, welcome to the legends line, how may I help you?" "Constantine, pass me to John Constantine." "Alright." "Hello, who's this?" "John? It's me, Nanaue." "Sharky, how'd you find me?" "The legends phone line." "Bloody hell, I've told them to not have that, but I get it did some good." "Yep, so what do we do now?" "I'll come to you, where are you?" "Gotham." "I'm coming to you, hood on." The line ended and Nanaue had something to look forward to.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Shark and Constantine are reunited.

King Shark waited for him. For Constantine to arrive. For his love to join him. He sat on his custom throne for an hour. Clayface came up to him. "What are you waiting for, get off your ass and do something!" "I'm waiting." Clayface rolled his eyes. "Mate, who ever you're waiting, you go find him." "Mate, you're right." 

Just then, Mr Freeze busted in. "Forgive me ma lord, I have a prisoner for your sentenceing." Then some goons dragged a man with a trench coat on and a bag over his head. A goon pulled the bag off to reveal Constantine was there. "'ello luv'," Constantine said. "John." Shark got off his throne. Mr Freeze looked surprised. "Ma lord, is this a lover?" "Yeah. So let him go." The goons obeyed immediately. John got up only to be hugged by Shark. Shark just kissed John several times. "You all can go now." The room was empty besides John and Shark. Shark carried John to his throne and they quickly got undressed and started fucking.

Then came the legends. Sarah burst down the door to the warehouse and the team came in. "John, we're here to. Uh, bad timing?" "Kind of," Shark said. Shark was playing with Constantine's hair and Constantine was just snuggling with Shark with his eyes closed. Constantine looked at them with a mad look on his face. "Sarah, what the fuck. I was having a good time and here you come ruining it. Guys, piss right off." The legends were then dragged off by goons, thugs and enforcers. "Atmosphere ruined," said Shark. Constantine nodded in agreement. "We should probably get dressed," Constantine said. Shark nodded in agreement.

After getting dressed, they went to Sharks apartment. It was big and comfy with a dip when it came to the sofas and coffee tables. They sat on the sofas until they fell asleep. When they woke up Shark went to business. The council was made up of King Shark, Doctor Pshyco, Clayface, Mr Freeze, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow. King Shark started with, "So, Firefly has been a bitch. What's the matter?" "The issue is, he has too many bombs." King Shark made a note then said, "Hatter, Crow, why have you not killed Bane yet?" "Hatter said he'd control him." "But you said that you'd supply me with toxins so that I could do that." "You two shut up and do what you promised. So I guess that's it." Shark walked towards his apartment when the legends intercepted him.


End file.
